


Worth the Distance

by stranger_thanfiction



Series: Stranger Things 30 Day Challenge [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mileven, One Shot, Short little thing, They love each other so much, my lil babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thanfiction/pseuds/stranger_thanfiction
Summary: Basically, a short little thing about Mike and Nance going to visit the Byers for a weekend.





	Worth the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind!! Consistency in posting? Me? Today's (3 days ago) prompt was cutest couple, and It's Mike and El. Like no discussion, they're my little endgame bbs and I just want them to be happy, dang it. I ADORE these children (who are really like shipping my little brother and his crush which ya know, equally as cute) and Millie and Finn portray their dynamics fantastically. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are better writing fuel than coffee, and you can always visit my tumblr @modernfeminismtalking. Enjoy!

Mike Wheeler knew he was in love with Eleven the day they met. 

He’s almost lost her twice, thought he lost her once, and now she lives two and half hours away.

He and Nancy have an agreement that once every month they go to see the Byers. Mrs. Byers is more than accommodating of the Wheeler siblings, but their mom is another unexpected problem entirely. 

“What do you mean you’re going to Muncie for three days?” 

After a long, long, long discussion, the two teens convinced Ted and Karen that going to Muncie monthly was the easiest way to keep the Wheeler household stable.

Of course, there were compromises to be made. 

Nancy had to swear up and down that she’d take over some house chores, and Mike exchanged his time with El for 2 babysitting nights a month. 

It was a hefty price, but it was worth it to see his girlfriend’s face light up from the Byers’ porch as Nancy drove into the driveway.

El, somehow, is prettier since he saw her last. Her soft brown hair now curls around her shoulders, and her face looks fuller, cheeks flushing with excitement as he steps out of the car. 

“Mike!” she cheers, rushing down the stairs to greet him.

He drops his bag on the ground to catch the girl, the force of her embrace knocking him off balance. He holds her as tight as he can. 

“I missed you so much,” Mike whispers into her hair, and she nods into his shoulder.

“Me too.”

They stood in the driveway for what seemed like forever, until a sharp cough pulled them out of each other’s arms to face the porch.

Will was leaning against the bannister, a small smile on his face as he watched his best friend and surrogate sister unite. 

“You guys literally radio every night,” he rolls his eyes, “I have to pull her off the channel so we can use Cerebro to plan the next campaign.”

Nancy, still pulling her things out of the car, looks over at Mike with a raised eyebrow. His face flushes in protest. 

“I do not hog the radio!”

Nancy nods, in a _U__h-huh, sure_, kind of way, before heading up the stairs to find Jonathan

El giggles beside him.

“You definitely do, Mike,” she grinned up at him, “Dustin complained.”

He huffs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

“Well, that’s why we’re building Cerebro 2.0, so we can all talk long distance.”

Mike picks up his bag and heads up the steps, El still on his shoulder. She steps back to let the boys embrace.

“I missed you man,” Mike chimes in to Will, “you will not believe what’s been happening back home.”

Will’s eyebrows rise, and El looks alarmed.

“Like, bad stuff?”

“Bad men?”

Mike realizes his mistake and backpedals. 

“No, no, no, no, nothing  _ bad _ , just like, high school stuff man.”

His friends immediately relax.

“Max and Lucas are up to 11 dumps now, and are off again, and oh man, the arcade just got this new weird ass game, and Robin and Dustin are doing this play thing, I don’t know, but he has to wear tights, and-”

Will and El look at each other before El places a soft hand over Mike’s mouth. 

“Mike, we know,” Will says, shaking his head.

“I was literally radioing Dustin when you got here.”

Can people die from blushing too much? Because Mike thinks he’s about to be done for when El laughs. 

“I think it’s cute, Mike, we miss you too,” and then she looks at him in that way that makes his entire heart feel like it’s going to explode out of his chest and his mind melt into goo.

He smiles softly back at her, and he can hear Will gagging behind them.

“I really mean it this time, Mom! I’m never falling in love,” he yells before walking inside, leaving the lovebirds to stare into each other’s eyes on the porch. 

“Never say never, sweetheart,” Mrs. Byers yells from somewhere in the house.

Mike and El hear none of this, too excited to be able to see each other again. 

Will was right, they radio every night, but Mike misses seeing her smile, her goofy dance moves he’s 90% sure came from the Chief, and hearing the sharp inhale she always takes right before they kiss.

Mike leans down, and there it goes, that little breath, before he softly presses his lips to hers.

A part of him, the weird hormonal teenage part, just wants to kiss her like he’s been drowning and she’s his air, but the other, more controlling part of him just loves it like this. 

There’s no rush, because sure, they’ve only got three days now, but they lasted 352 indefinite days with no contact. Radioing and stolen porch kisses are enough for right now. 

She pulls away from him, and gives him that look again, and it’s his turn for his breath to catch.

“I love you,” he says softly, pushing her hair out of her face, and she leans into his hand on her cheek.

“I love you too,” El smiles up and him, and stretches on her toes to pull him into a kiss once again. 

It’s not perfect, but for right now, it’s okay, and that is enough. 


End file.
